Threesome
by Cengiz
Summary: One part of him wanted more, wanted to move on with the kiss, but the other part was frightened, especially with Becker sitting right next to him, not knowing how the soldier would react at the behaviour of his girl. Jecker/Connor-3some


**A/N:** hey, this story is all thanks to **Andrewleepotts**. She asked me to write and edit it till she was pleased with the story. So if you'll review then please **thank her **as well.  
>Thank you so much for making me write it ^^<p>

It's a threesome about Becker, Connor and Jess - **pure sex** - and especially no stuff for under-aged eyes!

So if you don't like such a kind of porn, especially bits of man to man or you're not old enough, then please don't read any further!

Don't say, I didn't warn you :P

to Andrewleepotts thanks for the beta-, gamma- and delta-read ^^

to Lovingthis thanks for the epsilon-read ^^

to Andrewleepotts: Remember! You asked for this! *hehe* :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a giggling sound to hear from behind the door, as the key was inserted into the lock and twisted with a loud *clack*. The door immediately swung open and Jess with Becker in tow entered the flat. She put the keys into a nearby little pottery bowl, slipped out of her coat and hung it up. Becker simply threw his jacket on the ground and pulled off his shoes, watching her going into her bedroom to place her bright red high heels into the cabinet.<p>

"Do you wanna watch a film?" She asked him, heading to the couch and taking a seat in the middle.

"Um, Yeah. Sure." He answered and slouched next to her on the right.

Jess took the remote control, switched on the TV and zapped through the channels.

"Nope." - "Nope." - "So Nope." She commented every channel before she switched to the next.

Finally, she found something to her liking.

"Jess, that's a lovey-dovey film." Becker commented distressed by her choice.

"I know. Perfect for us." She countered, grinned widely and placed the remote out of his reach.

The TV just showed the tenderly love of a young couple, and the FCO started to huddle up against the chest of the soldier. Her left arm rested around her waist and her right arm softly laid on his ripped tummy. A warm wave rushed through her body, making her feel comfortable and homely with the man to her side.

Becker laid his left arm around her, covering her bare arm completely and holding her tiny hand into his large, warm one. Their fingers tenderly played with each other's tips, sending shivers through both of them at the contact. His other hand gently stroke over her right arm in circular movements, arousing her slowly. Her heart started to beat faster as he rested his chin against her head. As he kissed her into her hair he saw her nipples standing out against the fabric of her sheer blouse. The Captain became excited at that picture in front of him, not able to take his eyes off of her breasts, lifting and lowering with every breath she took.

Tingles began running through his body and piled up into his lower pelvic area, and the bulge in his trousers began to increase. Becker closed his eyes, he was beginning to enjoy his state of arousal, feeling the warm, soft body of the beautiful woman on his skin and he began trying to gain control over his body.

Their intimate moment was abruptly disturbed by a yawning Temple, who stood behind the couch.

"Hey you two." He greeted them with semi-open eyes, clarifying that he wasn't fully awake yet.

Jess lifted herself up, appalled by the sudden interruption and appearance of her flatmate.

The Captain was disappointed. As the warm weight of her body disappeared he felt cold, and a quiver flitted across the areas where her back had just rested.

"Hey, Connor. I didn't know that anybody was at home. Didn't you two want to go away on a trip this weekend?" The young woman questioned, directly looking at the scientist's bare chest.

"Yup." He admitted accompanied by another yawn. "But Abby's little brother called in, asking her to come over, because he broke his leg. And that's why the trip is cancelled for the next week. Abby is with him, helping him a little, leaving me all by myself." He explained, dropping the corners of his mouth.

"Do you wanna sit down with us?" Becker asked, feeling sorry for his friend, no one should be alone on a weekend, especially no one in a relationship.

"Sure." Temple answered and jumped on the couch.

He sat on the left, wearing nothing but his short pyjama pants. Next to him sat Jess, her back against the seat back, leaving a little gap between her and both men. On the right, still, sat Becker, he laid his left arm over the backrest, slightly touching the girls head and curling his fingers into her hair, making Jess feeling butterflies dancing in her stomach.

As the TV adverts finished and the film continued, Connor cried out, full of disappointment.

"Oh, Come on. A romcom? Are you serious?" He looked baffled at the two mates.

Jess cried annoyed at him,"Just shut up."

Whilst Becker lowered his head and chuckled at Connor's words.

Quickly, Connor took the remoter and switched the channel to an action movie, making the girl furious. She tried to gain that little black box back, crawling onto Temple's lap punching and scratching against his smooth skin, while she tried to reach the hand which held the remote control.

"You're not gonna get it. You're not gonna get it. . . ." The scientist teased her, grinning spitefully and pushing her lightly away with his other arm.

Seeing his cheeky face, Jess got stubborn, and slapped his shoulder with as much strength as she could.

"Ow!" Connor shouted in pain.

Becker roared with laugher. "Temple! Can't even bear a slap from a woman?" He stirred.

"That really hurt!" The other man tried to defend himself, looking with wide, pained eyes at Becker and then at Jess.

"Shall I kiss it better?" The wrongdoer asked, worried that she might have really hurt her friend.

Connor just nodded, and Jess immediately went down to gently kiss the red spot on his shoulder, causing a hot rush through his veins filled with adrenalin from the little fight as her lips touched his skin. Her fingers slightly rested on his chest and he realized that she sat completely on his lap, her bare thighs were in contact with his, letting him feel an unexpected pleasure inside his stomach.

Becker, still chuckling, watched the both of them with fascinated complacence.

As she lifted her head again, Connor asked innocently: "Can I have a kiss on the cheek, too?"

The little Miss Parker grinned widely, holding his chin with her right hand and giving him a big smack on his left cheek, while she slyly took the remote away.

And then she shouted out laughing. "Ha! Got it." She held the little zapper up, looking cockily into Temple's surprised and baffled eyes. Enjoying her victory, she climbed down of his lap and switched back to her movie.

Both men cried "No!"

The soldier needed to save both, the evening and the honour of the men involved.

"Just you wait!" He warned and grabbed her from behind, his firm hands on her ribs, causing her to inhale sharply. He pulled her back against his chest and the sudden warm solid body she felt, made her shiver. Her breast swollen as both his thumbs moved unwillingly upwards,slightly stroking them, and her knickers got wet. One hand clasped around her body, while his other one tried to gain the zapper.

Jess, giggling and chuckling, struggled with her arms and legs. Trying not to let Becker get it.

"Connor, take it!" He ordered.

As Connor tried to catch the remote, she kicked with her feet after him, trying to hold him at a distance.

He caught her ankles and held them down. Distracted by the scientist, Becker finally could catch her arms and the zapper.

"Won!" They both shouted, high-fived and Becker switched the channel again.

Jess tried to gain the zapper back. She turned around, bringing her into a side-position, and stretched her arm after it. Connor grabbed her feet again and pulled her away until she slipped completely from Becker's body and her upper legs rested half on Connor's lap.

"Stop it!" Connor ordered.

He slapped her onto her bottom and Jess cried out loud.

"Ow! Stop beating me. That hurt!"

Becker rebuked him ironically and with a head-shaking: "Tut-tut. Connor that wasn't nice." He chuckled again. "Now kiss her better!"

Connor was first slightly confused, but then lowered his head, pulled her skirt a little upwards and kissed her pert behind.

Jess shrieked at the sudden snog.

"Perfect!" Becker burst out laughing, holding his tummy and clapping his hands on his thighs.

Jess turned around, laying with her back on the couch. "Connor!" she said aghast and then laughed, too.

Connor's giggle turned into guffaw and Jess kicked once more at him.

"Hey! No kicking." He warned and grabbed her ankles, holding them down next to his lap. Her bent legs gave him a free sight at her knickers. Slightly flushed he looked up and silently sighed as he saw that the couple didn't pay him attention.

"Behave yourself, young lady." Becker agreed his friend, his both hands on her cheeks from behind, lifting her chin and giving her a dearly kiss on the lips. Then his fingers softly stroke across her cheeks, sending hot waves through the woman's body.

Aroused by the little fight and the affectionated gestures from the soldier, the Field Co-ordinator was heated up and wanted more. She grabbed with her arms around the soldier's neck, pulling him back on her lips, kissing him deeply. Becker's hands moved down her collarbones, further to her breasts and up again.

Jess was more heated up by his action, and her breath got deeper and more intensive. His hands now moved to her costal arch and her upper arms, making Jess feel the heat inside her belly and her body tingled.

Connor watched them with an unfamiliar good feeling inside. True to be said, he was aroused, his belly tickled and he could feel a hot wave running through his body, ending up in his lower abdomen. He didn't even recognize that he started with his right hand to slightly stroke her shin, as he moved further to her thigh, feeling the warm and soft skin, his pants started to bulge.

"Connor?" Jess asked slightly surprised, breaking the kiss with the soldier. She was astonished at the sudden touch, but it felt good and comfortable.

Connor froze as two pairs of eyes looked at him. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He felt caught and embarrassed.

He needed to get out of this situation, out of this room, out of this flat. His mind started to panic.

"Um, can I have a kiss on the cheek? Remember, you kind of owe it me." She pointed with her finger on her cheek, breaking the silence.

Connor hesitated for a moment. 'She didn't say something bad and she don't look like she's blaming me.' He thought, being glad that he had a close shave.

So he leaned forward, until he reached her left cheek and gave her a soft kiss. Immediately, Jess swung her arms around his neck, holding him in position. She turned her head until her lips met his and gave him a proper kiss.

Connor pulled his head back and gasped. He tried to sit up, but was held back by Jess' arms.

He was shocked. One part of him wanted more, wanted to move on with the kiss, but the other part was frightened, especially with Becker sitting right next to him, not knowing how the soldier would react at the behaviour of his girl.

"Connor," Becker said, capturing the scientist's attention. "It's OK. Go ahead." His eyes shined brightly and he had a warm smile on his face, gesturing Connor, that he agreed to it.

So Connor gave in.

He lowered his head again and the woman slipped with her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned at her movement, feeling his pelvic base getting hot. She moved further into him, tightening her grip and pulling him closer until he laid next to her, his right arm around her upper body.

Becker sat up and pulled his shirt off, watching them for a moment. With his left hand he started to lightly fondle across her blouse, over her already swollen right breast, while Connor moved with his mouth to her neck, gently nibbling and biting at her soft skin. The soldier made circular movements with his thumb around the hard nipple. Jess groaned and lifted her chest, pressing her breast against his fingers. He tightened the grip, lowered his head and kissed her firmly on the fabric, before he removed his hand. The woman grumbled at the sudden loss of contact, making both men chuckle. So, Connor pleased the girl with moving his both hands onto her breasts, grasping and squeezing them gently, while he proper kissed her on the mouth again, their tongues playing with each other.

Becker lifted her blouse and let his fingers slightly glide across her belly, causing goosebumps wherever he touched the soft warm skin. He glided further down to the waistband of her skirt, undoing the button and unzipping it. Grabbing the skirt on each side, he slowly pulled the fabric down, making sure to kiss every part of her skin that appeared under the material.

Connor lowered his head, kissing and sucking her cleavage whilst he groped on her breasts. Jess inhaled deeply, relishing the spoiling by both men. She dropped her head backwards, closed her eyes and let them explore her body.

As Becker reached the spot over her pubis, Jess started to wince, she pressed her thighs firm against each other, not letting him between her legs. He grinned boldly. 'If not from the front, then from the back', he thought and pulled her skirt off in one go. The soldier grabbed her ankles and pressed her lower legs onto her upper ones, holding them with one hand in position. His free hand moved across her thigh to her vagina, feeling her warm and oh so wet and slippery as he moved with his fingers over her lips and clit. Jess moaned full of pleasure, and Becker got harder inside his trousers. He knelt in front of her and started to kiss and lick. At the beginning, teasingly around her centre, then his tongue finally played with her clit and the girl screamed fully excited. He grabbed her upper legs, spread them apart and started to lick and rub firmly with his tongue against her clit and vaginal cavity before he thrusted into her. Jess moaned and screamed again, lifting her pelvis and belly with every move Becker made.

Aroused by the sounds, Connor looked up, seeing that Becker already had his fun with her, he got enviously and licked his way down on her, passing her breasts, ribs, belly, licking around her navel before he went further, finally reaching her pubic area. He kissed the spot, pressing his tongue against the skin and rubbing over the place. Jess completely lost her control.

She buried her hands into each man's hair, grabbing her fingernails into their skulls with every wave running through her body, making her contract her lower body and lifting her upper body and head unwillingly. Connor's tongue went further down, over her free clit and started to suck it. Both men, cheek to cheek, thrilled and aroused by the girls screams and groans, fastened their movements and Jess finally had a huge orgasm, her first for that day.

As she sank in, exhausted by the kick, breathing heavy and short, Connor lifted his head. His hands found their way back to her breasts, pressing and pushing them before he started to undo her buttons. Becker still had his tongue inside her, not willing to leave that hot and tender flesh.

He finally slipped his muscle out, licking once more across her lips and clit, like a cat licking its milk, and stood up. His trousers were much to tight for his cock now, so he pulled them off and positioned himself next to his girl on the right. Connor had opened her blouse and gripped with his hands around her, lifting her up. His mate got the message, pulled the little fabric off and opened her bra. The scientist laid her back on the couch and removed the bra, freeing her two beautiful, perfect and to its fullest swollen breasts, her hard nipples stood up. Connor stripped naked and laid down next to her left.

Both men latched on each breast, like a baby close to starvation. Their tongues circled each areola, making Jess even more aroused as it could be. They slightly bit, nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked on their bubby like they had a battle about who will make the girl scream first. Connor's right and Becker's left hand ran down over her shivering body, grabbed each thigh and pulled them apart. Their fingers dug into her soft flesh, stroking and rubbing over the sensitive skin, dangerously close to her outer labia, sending little shocks and nerve impulses through her body. Jess moaned and groaned with every touch, her hands on each back of the men, digging her fingers into their muscles as they decided to stage their battle inside of her vagina. Both of them thrusted his forefinger into her, while their thumbs fought for dominance over her clit. Their movements first irregular and impetuous, and Jess literally felt torn apart, until they both arranged to the same rhythmical moves and massaged the clit an G-spot, making her gasp and moan and finally sending her over the top with another loud scream.

Her body sank into the soft material of the sofa and Becker crawled up to her, covering her open mouth with his lips and pushing his tongue inside. Their kiss was deep, passionately and keen, and Jess surrounded his neck with her arms, pulling him closer. Connor decided to play with her other lips and kissed his way down on her again. As he reached her centre, he felt the soldier's hard cock poking against his cheek. The scientist looked to the right, his head laying on her belly, and his eyes gazed brightly at the erected penis.

"Wow." He spoke full of fascination.

The other two stopped immediately and looked up.

"What is?" Becker asked bewilderedly.

"Did ever someone told you how beautiful your penis is?" The man questioned factually and in dead earnest. He tapped with his finger against the tip and watched the bolt-upright cock bobbing back.

Jess burst out into laugher, watching Becker getting bright red.

"Um, thanks." He replied embarrassed.

The Captain raised his eyebrow, confused by Temple, who was now playing with his dick, slightly squeezing and stroking it with his fingers. Jess grabbed his cheeks with her hands, pulling his face back to her, and they continued with kissing and snogging.

Connor bent over and started to lick with his tongue around the glans, and then nibbled and licked at the cock. Becker gasped and jumped at the sudden event, moving backwards. The scientist snatched the soldier's buttock, holding it tight to fix the man, and slid over his private parts, then he sucked on the glans and took the penis into his mouth.

Meanwhile Jess started to nibble and lick at Becker's left nipple, taking the other one with her forefinger and thumb and rubbing it softly.

Becker was aroused by the little naughty girl, but more he was surprised and amazed of himself as a moan escaped his voice. He felt the heat of Connor's mouth and it drove him crazy. He'd never had a blowjob with a mouth as hot as Connor's. The scientist moved closer, making the penis penetrating deeper.

The Captain groaned with pleasure as he felt Temple's tongue stroking against his shaft, his breath got heavier as heat waves ran through his body. He moved one hand down, gently touching Connor's hair and running his fingers through it.

As the soldier was about to cum, he warned his companion: "Connor, stop, I'm cumming."

But Temple ignored him completely. He tightened the grip and sucked him harder and faster. Becker felt his cock passing the gullet and the sudden constriction made him ejaculate with a loud and dark scream.

The Captain breathed heavily, trying to gain his control back.

Connor swallowed and moved away from him, he loosened his grip and turned his attention to Jess. Kissing her over her belly and further to her back, his fingers slid down between her legs from behind, feeling her hot and wet again, he let them slip in and out of her. Jess moaned and Becker pulled her to his chest holding her tight against his body as his penis started to harden again.

"Wait a minute. You just came and now you're ready again?" Connor questioned, flabbergasted.

"I am a trained soldier, Con. I am always ready." The Captain replied proudly.

The scientist sighed and buried his head in the girl's buttock again. His both hands moved between her natal cleft, grabbing her butt cheeks and spread them. Then he let his tongue slid down the cleft until he reached the anus, licking little circles around the closing muscle before he thrusted his tongue tip inside.

Jess yelped, pushing her head backwards, and clawed her fingernails into Becker's chest.

"Our little Connor is really filthy." The soldier stirred grinning. He reached for her upper thigh, placing it onto his hip, and moved closer to her. In one go he thrusted gently inside. His hand still resting on her leg, stroking and squeezing it softly.

Temple rubbed his cock with Jess' fluid, positioned himself close to her back and pressed his glans against her closing muscle, slipping slowly inside. He waited until the woman relaxed fully and then his complete shaft thrusted deeper until his pubic was pressed against her butt. His hand moved up to her breast, squeezing and grasping it in a familiar manner.

Both men felt their penises rubbing inside against each other as they all started to stir in the same rhythmical movements. Their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed against each other, slightly moving up and down. Jess kissed Becker deeply, while Connor nibbled on her neck, off and on she turned her head, kissing Connor while Becker nibbled and sucked on her throat and cheek. Both men kissed the soft flesh, their mouths moved closer till their lips met. Temple stuck out his tongue, grinning cheekily. The soldier shoot out with his lips, catching the tongue, like a frog caught the fly, and sucked on it. The scientist approached and they kissed deep and passionately.

Closely intertwined the threesome quickened the pace of their movements, hardening the thrusts, breathing heavily and moaning into each other's mouth till they reached their mind-blowing orgasms.

The men pulled their cock's out and they laid next to each other, heated and sweating. Allowing themselves to rest their exhausted bodies before they started the next round.

Connor grabbed Jess from behind, slipping with his dick into her vagina and dragging her with him upright sitting on the couch. The girl on his lap, her legs beside his thighs and his hands firmly covering her breasts, he started another ride. Becker watched them with amusement, before he rushed on his knees in front of them, pulling the scientist's legs apart to gain a unconfined sight at his mate's cock, sliding in and out of his girl's pussy. Animated and stimulated by the play he moved his head down to her clit, covering it with his lips, and started to suck.

Jess moaned loudly and ran her finger through his hair, grabbing his head and pushing him against her genitals. As he started to use only the tip of his tongue to circle over her clit, her nerve became very sensitive. Electric impulses started to rush through her lower body and with a loud scream Jess pushed his head away.

Becker grinned and chuckled evilly. He lowered his head again, trying to proceed, but the girl covered her clit with her both hands.

"No, Becker, please. I can't." She begged him, her body ached and aroused at the same time.

This was no option for the soldier, he wanted his girl scream.

"Connor. Lay back and make sure that her hands don't reach something where they don't belong." He ordered in a friendly tone. Jess eyes widened, afraid of what might come next.

Connor did as he was told. He grabbed both her wrists holding them tight in front of her chest and laid back. Becker pushed her thighs as far apart as he could and Jess' body was completely stretched.

"Becker?" The girl questioned bewildered.

The man just lowered his head till his mouth covered her clit again.

"And off you go!" Connor commented and laughed, kissing her on the temple.

"No. Becker! Don't you dare!" Jess tried to get free, but she couldn't move one single muscle.

And Becker did dare.

He tapped with the tip of his tongue over her clit, only this special spot where the nerve ended. Slightly circling around it in continuing movements.

Jess started to giggle. Her nerves sent little flashes through her body, letting her belly muscles contract repeatedly. As her clit got more sensitive, it sent electric shocks to her thighs, trying to close them but Becker was stronger. And he knew this. He stretched her legs a little more to tease his Missy, and proceeded with the slightly licking on the nerve.

"Ah!" Jess screamed, dropping her head backwards on Connor's chest. Her breathing shortened and intensified and the Captain got started.

Her moans turned into more screams: "Stop. It hurts." Followed by her pained and aroused chuckles.

She was torn. Becker went on with only as much pressure as he needed.

"Becker!" She screamed and begged: "Please, do it harder."

The Captain knew that she was already on the brink, but he wouldn't let her cum this easily.

Her nerves got more sensitive, sending fireworks through her body and contradicting her muscles.

She screamed again, and finally he decided to release her. His whole tongue rubbed fast and firm across her complete clit, her hip rose up and finally she climaxed. All her inner vaginal muscles contradicted so hard, that she got cramps. Her scream was followed by Connor's scream. The tight muscles compressed his cock that much, that he came without making any movements. Connor let go off her arms and sank into the fabric. Jess scurried up, keeping Becker from licking on her any further. He looked up with a devilish smile on his face.

"Don't you ever do this again." She cautioned him, fully out of breath but with sights of ecstasy on her face.

The Captain stood up, pulling her completely exhausted body from Connor's lap and placing her gently on the couch. He started with kissing her and squeezing her breasts. As he deepened the kiss the woman pushed him away, knowing what he wanted.

"No, Becker. I can't. I'm fully exhausted. I need a break." She pleaded.

"You sure?" He gently asked, caressing her body with his fingertips.

"Completely." Jess let her head drop back into the sofa.

The Captain straightened himself, nodded agreeing and warmly, and turned his head towards Temple.

"Connor." He spoke the elder man's name cheekily, a sly grin on his face. "Turn around!" He added a wink at the end.

"What? You on me?" The scientist asked in disbelief.

The soldier wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grabbed the other man's hip, turned him around, and pushed him into a all-fours position on the couch. Becker supported his knees on the edge between Connor's spread legs.

"Why are you on top?" Connor asked, slightly feeling hard done by.

"Because I am the alpha male." He stated boastfully, grabbed the other one's neck with his left hand and pushed his upper body down, his right hand holding a tight grip around the hip.

"Is it OK for you?" Becker asked, not wanting to force his mate.

"Yep, yep. Go on." Connor complied, excited at what will follow.

Saying that, the soldier thrusted in one go fast and deep into the scientist's arse.

Connor yelled out in shock as he was hit by sudden pain. "Jesus! Becker! Steady!"

Becker apologized immediately, despite still holding him firmly down.  
>"Sorry, I was a little bit over excited. Did I hurt you? Shall I stop?" His questions were soft and caringly, moving his right hand from the hip across the scientist's back, gently stroking the pain away.<p>

"No, no. It's OK. I can stand this." The untrained man assured.

Becker slid further inside, making deep thrusts in and out. Their naked skin made slapping sounds with every contact. His left hand still around the other man's neck, as if he was afraid Connor would run away if he let go. His right hand still softly stroked across Connor's back, ribs and belly.

The soldier started to moan with pleasure, grasping the other man's skin firmer with excitement. His left hand moved to the scientist's shoulder, gently massaging his muscles and Temple felt his cock getting hard, as Becker's penis rubbed over his prostate. Jess watched them with full enjoyment and as she spied Connor's dick getting up, she grabbed it with a firm grip and stroked it.

The Captain blurted out short, loud pant. As he was about to climax, he asked for permission: "Can I?"

"Be my guest." Connor admitted gaspingly, likewise shortly before. His words caused loud chuckles from the other two.

Shortly after, Becker came with a loud groan and after emptying himself into his friend, he collapsed onto his back, dearly kissing him between the shoulder blades. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he pulled out and let himself sink next to Jess to win his strength back.

Connor sat up, his erected penis in full glory, breathing short.

Jess leaned forward, covering his glans with her mouth, her tongue tickled and licked over his tip inside and Temple let out a loud groan. He put one hand on the back of her head and slightly pushed her closer. The woman swung her arms around his hips, supporting her stand and pulling herself up into his lap. The scientist's cock thrusted deep inside her and she sucked him hard.

Becker, still sitting next to his girl, watched them with pleasure. He was aroused at the sight in front of him and at Connor's moans. Gently, he stroke with his right hand over Jess buttock and let his forefinger slip inside her anus and his thumb insider her vagina, sliding in and out, while he stroke himself over his dick.

Connor groaned again, he gasped and it was clear on his face that he was right before the edge. With a loud, short scream he finally climaxed and ejaculated inside the Field Co-ordinator.

Jess raised her head, pulled the penis out and licked her lips. Connor thrusted so deep inside of her that she didn't had to swallow his cum.

Becker removed his fingers, licking the fluid from his thumb. He waited till she sat up and caught her breath again.

"Wanna suck mine, too?" He shyly questioned the woman.

Jess grinned widely: "But yours is dirty now."

"But you can wash it." He countered cheeky, making her giggle and falling backwards to the couch.

"Oh yeah. I could use a shower, too! I'm totally sticky." Connor exclaimed.

The other two started to roar with laugher and Becker let his head drop onto Jess' belly, one arm around her waist, while both bodies quivered.

"I meant the sweat!" The scientist tried to put it right.

Becker's eyes met Jess', his head still resting on her belly while she gently stroked his hair. "What do you think?" He asked tenderly.

"Sounds good." She agreed.

The Captain stood up, clasped her tiny body with his both hands and lifted her into the height, pressing her skin firm against his muscles.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to walk on my own anymore?" The woman asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" He explained with a wide grin and tightened the grip.

Connor went ahead, turning on the shower to warm up the cold tiles.

"Aren't you glad you have a big shower cubicle?" Connor asked rhetorically as the other two entered the room like a bridal pair.

"But of course. I always knew that someday I would have a dirty threesome inside this cabin." The girl answered with dry sarcasm.

Becker smiled and let her slowly drop inside the cubicle. He quickly snatched a shower gel and joined the two.

The hot water pattered onto their bodies, relaxing their weary muscles. They delivered the shower gel and then ran with slippery hands over every piece of skin of each other's bodies. Turned on by the lathering the Captain hugged himself to Jess, grabbing her buttocks and lightly lifting her up, firmly pressed against his hard muscles. He nibbled on her neck, biting it softly and the young woman swung her arms around him. His lips carried on moving along her ear, then her cheek and finally found her mouth. His tongue slipped inside and they battled for dominance, stroking hard over each muscles, moaning into each other's throats. Before they could get any further they were interrupted once more by a disappointed sounding voice.

"Um. Guy's didn't you realize that I'm here as well?" Connor questioned expectantly.

The kissing couple moved apart. Becker grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Jess giggled and apologized to him. "Connor, I'm sorry. Come here."

They let him in the middle. The girl started to kiss him proper, her wrists were held over her head with both Connor's hands, while Becker started to gently rub his back, massaging the tense muscles and kissing him on the shoulders. The scientist lowered his hands, grabbed each thigh and lifted the Field Co-ordinator up, her arms now around his neck. With her back against the wall he slowly pushed himself into her, letting her legs resting onto his hips. He groaned loudly as he was fully inside, pulling her closer to his body. This was too much for Becker's fortitude. He rushed forward, pushed Connor's legs with his own apart and with one fast and hard thrust he slipped deep inside the other man.

"Hey! Why is it me again who's getting fucked." He asked slightly annoyed.

Becker chuckled, thrusting deeper into him and kissing his head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You don't want me to pull out, do you?" He asked ironically and nibbled on the other man's ear, his hands around the scientists tummy, stroking and tickling him.

"No," Connor denied pleasantly, moaning at the feeling of the soldiers hard cock inside of him, again. "Since you're already in, you can go on." He turned his head, gave him a deep kiss and turned back to the girl, kissing her while he gave into the moves of his mate's hip.

Becker chuckled again, directing the rhythm of their movements.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked him, looking astonished.

"It kind of feels like you're my dick-extension." He teasingly declared and chuckled again. Connor gaped and Jess gave a ringing laugh, but was quickly silenced as Becker grabbed her knee bends, pulled her further in his direction and pushed the three of them against the wall, removing what had remained of the now non-existing space between them.

She moaned, as the heat rushed inside her body, and rested her chin on Connor's shoulder. With one arm she clasped around Becker's neck, pulling him near for a deep kiss. She held both men tight, cheek to cheek, while all four men hands were still on her upper legs with a firmly grip. Becker turned his head to Temple, kissing him deep and dearly, before he turned around to Jess again.

The threesome groaned in excitement, moving in one rhythm forward and back, and rode each and every orgasm out.

After everyone was pleased they loosened their grips. The soldier stepped for to push his tongue into the still open mouth of the girl, making her moan into his throat. He stroked across her tongue before he pulled out and kissed his way to her ear, whispering inside. His hot breath against the sensitive skin made her shiver, she could barely understand his question.

"Can I … like Connor … move inside … back?"

Jess needn't to hear more. Satisfied and with a happy expression on her face she turned around, her eyes still closed. Becker positioned his both arms between hers, supporting himself against the wall, not only from preventing her to carry his full weight, also to make sure that his warm forearms were between her and the tiles. Her breasts and hard nipples were pushed against his arms as he slid inside her with his already hard cock. Passing her closing muscle he thrusted deeper and with the next wave he gave in rhythmically. Jess rested her head on the back of his hands, allowing Becker to kiss her cheek and neck, her fingers encircled his much bigger wrists. There was no space between them, back against chest, butt against crotch, leg against leg. The soldier sucked on his FCO's neck and gasped into her skin.

"Can I soap your back?" Temple asked eagerly, watching the couple's sexual act.

"Yeah," The Captain agreed, moaning loudly. "Go ahead!" He moaned again.

The scientist positioned himself at the taller man's back, gave himself a load of shower gel on his hand and started to soap him, gliding over the skin and rubbing onto his muscles, down across his butt, his thighs and up again, accompanied by the soldier's gasps and groans. Connor started to rub his own cock with his left hand while he ran two fingers of his right hand down the Captains spine. He rubbed his cock harder, as he let his fingers thrust into the other man's hole, passing the closing muscle easily, sliding in and out.

Becker turned around: "What are you doing?" He questioned flabbergasted.

"Um, just playing a little bit." He tried to bluff it out.

"No. Don't." The Captain refused and moaned again.

"You're sure?" Connor asked, provoking, a cheeky smile across his face.

"Yeah. Stop it." He demanded.

Temple pulled his fingers out. A couple of gasps later, the soldier came with a load moan and released himself inside his girl. He gently pulled his penis out and turned to Connor.

Before he could say anything the scientist started to speak: "So you love to fuck, but don't want to get fucked? Kind of unfair, don't you think?" He teased and grinned widely.

"It's just, I don't like it." The Captain explained himself. "And I wouldn't get aroused, anyway."

He attempted to step out of the cabin but the scientist blocked his way.

"Did you ever try it?" Connor asked curiously.

"Nope. And I'm quite sure that nobody can bring me over the edge by fucking me into my butt." He declared.

Connor grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Becker, I promise you, I'll bring you over the edge!"

"No! Let me through." Becker ordered.

"Don't order me around. I'm none of your soldiers." Connor answered still grinning. "Turn around and I will fuck the hell out of you." He promised, knowing that he had the upper hand.

"I am the Captain." Becker raised an eyebrow. Deep inside he was curious about how it would feel, but he didn't want to give Connor the control.

"And I am older. You had your fun already, now it's my turn." Temple pointed out.

"Connor." The Captain rather pleaded than ordered.

"Becker, you're not making the rules. Don't be such a stubborn little boy. You can trust me. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. Now would you please turn around? I'm not asking again." Connor knew he had won this little fight and grinned cheekily.

Becker finally gave in, he turned around and positioned himself against the wall, supporting himself with his arms against it.

"Lean forward a little more." Connor gently instructed and pushed his legs with his thigh apart. "Now, Relax."

Becker let his forehead resting on the tiles.

Connor thrusted with two fingers inside the soldier's anus, sliding in and out.

"Is this good?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes." Becker replied, suppressing a moan.

"Say it." The scientist grinned and decided to tease him a little.

"It's good, Connor." Becker answered, being glad that nobody could see his face. He pinched his eyes together and gaped. Then he compressed his teeth to suppress another moan. He didn't want his body to react that fast. He didn't want Connor to be right.

Temple thrusted deeper inside with his fingers, stroking over the soldier's prostate.

Becker clenched his teeth, he didn't want letting go. He wanted the control, but unwillingly his cock started to harden.

"How's that?" Connor asked, rubbing with his fingers firmly over that spot.

That was too much for the soldier.

"Ah!" Becker screamed full of pleasure. "That's good, that's good." He finally gave in, letting Connor have the control over his body.

He liked it!

He loved it!

"Only good?" The scientist teased and rubbed harder.

"Great! It's great. I love it." He moaned. His breath shortened and he gasped.

He started to shiver, hot waves rushed through his body and his cock raised in all its glory.

"Con!" He begged between gasps and moans.

"Yes?" Connor grinned slyly and decided to rub him a little harder.

"Please." Becker wasn't up to speak in full sentences anymore.

"What please?" Oh, Connor could be so devilish.

"Fuck." The soldier gasped again. "Me." He begged.

"Well, when you ask that nicely, I will do." Another evil grin flitted across the scientist's face.

Connor thrusted his fingers out in one go. Due to the sudden loss and the excitement, all muscles quitted the service and Becker collapsed on the ground.

"You're OK, mate?" Temple asked full of worry at the sudden break down.

"Fine." He answered gaspingly. "Hurry." His whole body was shaking.

The scientist turned to Jess, grinning widely. "I'm good!" He pronounces.

Jess giggled, although she was slightly confused at the look of her Head of Security in a all-four position, she was aroused by the men's action, and true to be said she was horny, really horny.

"Wanna join?" Connor asked sheepishly and she beamed.

"What shall I do?" Jess questioned fully excited.

"Um. Sit down in front of his head and spread your legs." He ordered friendly.

The girl did as she was told and both men had now a full and free sight at her wet pussy.

"Becker." Temple started.

"Yes?" The soldier was at the edge of his resistance.

"Suck her." Connor ordered, he loved his new power.

"Yes!" The Captain looped his arms around her thighs, holding her in position, lowered his head a little more and started to lick with his tongue over her vagina and suck with his lips on her clit.

Jess pushed her head back against the wall, her eyes closed, her fingers dug into the flesh of the soldier's back. She was aroused, gasped and moaned at Becker's actions.

"Now call me master." Connor tried to push his luck.

"Forget it!" Becker was at the edge of his resistance, but not over it.

Connor kneeled behind him, pushing his legs a little more apart, and in one thrust he moved deep inside the soldier's arse. The forward movements he made with his hip, pushed Becker's face further into Jess' pussy, she moaned out loud, sitting in a hunched position, her back pressed against the wall. The Captain's tongue rubbed hard over her clit, only stopping when he moaned himself. His hands, firm around her thighs, squeezed them almost painfully.

Connor thrusted deeper and faster. His hands with a tight grip at Becker's hips. He gasped and started to groan as he felt his own orgasm building up.

Jess was the first who came with a loud scream, before she collapsed over Becker. The Captain pulled her a little down to himself, so he could rest his head on her belly, using her like a warm, soft pillow. His arms clasped around her waist.

Connor and Becker came at the same time, they screamed full of pleasure and Connor released himself inside his friend before he collapsed onto his back. Becker ejaculated onto the shower base and collapsed, too.

They all laid there, coiled, letting the hot water patter on their bodies, washing the sweat and releases away.

The soldier was the first, who gained his power back. He quickly turned around, put Connor into a big hug, kissing him firmly on the mouth, before he buried his head into the scientist's neck, whispering into his ear:"Thanks, that was awesome."

Temple grinned widely, pulled him gently away and ordered next: "And now I want you to suck me."

Becker nodded with a grin and they both stood up, leaving the cubicle.

"Jess, are you coming?" He questioned the girl, who still sat under the shower.

"I need a minute. Have your fun." She answered exhausted and shoo-ed them away.

Becker grabbed Connor's wrist and they both headed to Jess' bedroom. As the men stood in front of the twin-bed, the soldier grabbed his companion and threw him rudely onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Temple tried to slow him down.

Becker grinned cheekily, stepped on the bed and kneeled over the scientist. He lowered his head, kissing him deeply and then, moved with his lips over his body, their hands curled into each other. Nibbling his collarbone, biting his nipples, licking and sucking on the soft skin of his belly until he reached his goal.

He grabbed both hips with a firm grip, took the cock into his mouth and sucked it hard. His head went up and down with every rub.

Temple moaned loudly. "Wow, you're definitely an expert." He complimented and laid his head back.

The Captain only slapped him hard on his thigh, gazing excited and wildly at Connor.

"Ow!" The scientist shouted out and giggled, before a heat wave rushed through his body.

Jess entered the room, seeing Becker hunched over a moaning Connor and sucking his cock.

She stepped behind Becker, pressing herself against his buttock, and started to stroke and rub his back and thighs. Becker reached blindly behind him with one hand, clasping her butt cheek, squeezing it gently, while the girl supported herself on his back.

The scientist was about to cum and Becker pulled the dick out, using his hand to rub the shaft further.

"Hey, you better not make my bed dirty!" Jess warned.

Becker grinned, lowered his head again and sucked Connor's penis until his mate released himself with a loud scream in his mouth. He swallowed and then moved to Temple's mouth, kissing him deep and firm. Their tongues rubbed against each other, before the Captain removed his muscle, his forehead resting on the scientist's.

"You're feeling good now?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Um. Well, I guess a little better." He replied cheekily.

Becker grinned, kissed him once more and crawled next to him, his back resting on the bed.

Jess giggled, turned on by the act she moved to Becker and kissed him deeply, before she went kissing and licking her way down to his crotch. Clasping his shaft she stroke him gently, while she licked with her tongue over his belly. His penis was already hard again, so she used her mouth. Starting with his tip she slightly nibbled on it, opened her mouth a little wider to suck with her lips on his glans, before she opened her mouth fully and pulled it inside, while she rubbed his shaft.

The man groaned and stroke softly over her head and hair while she kneeled next to his legs and sucked him harder with every moan escaping his mouth. Connor looked up, seeing nothing but the wet pussy of the woman next to him. He stood up, pushed her legs apart, positioned his head under her, grabbed her hip with his arms, and pushed her down on his mouth, her vaginal cavity right over his firm tongue. She moaned loud with pleasure as she felt him entering her, Becker's cock still inside her mouth, sucking him and getting sucked by Connor's hard and fast tongue and lips, dragging her repeatedly back over his mouth with every move she made.

Becker came first, with a scream he released himself inside her. She swallowed and shortly after, she screamed as well, rubbed by Connor's hard tongue. Jess gasped and finally the scientist let her go, in order that the soldier could grab her, pulling her close to his body. She rested her head on his chest, fully exhausted.

Connor looked at them a couple of minutes and eventually said: "Sorry guys. But I can't sleep right now. I'm hard again."

Jess and Becker gazed at him in disbelief and Connor continued. "It's true and actually your fault Jess, you're just too delicious." He blinked and licked his lips, the girl's taste still on them.

Jess flushed and covered her face with her hands. Both of them started to chuckle.

"Besides, Becker still has to make up for using me as an extension." The scientist grinned cheekily and slyly.

"OK." The soldier gave in. "Give us orders." He turned his head to face Jess, gently grabbing her wrist and pulled them down. "You're OK with that?" The Captain asked, caressing her palms with his fingers, his hazel eyes deeply looked into hers.

Jess flushed more, grinned and nodded in agreement. Connor covered her ankles, softly stroking over them and her calves before he slowly pulled her down to him. Becker grabbed her from behind and helped to position the woman in the middle of the bed.

The scientist sat upright between her bent legs, his fingers glided over her calves and shins, kissing her knees, slightly running with his fingers across the skin of her outer thighs, making her shiver again. Becker sat above, her head between his knees. He bent down, kissing her gently on her lips, his hands rested on her cheeks. Then he let them glide, one at each side and his head between them, guiding their way with the tip of his tongue: over her throat, her collarbones, her breasts. His tongue slightly licked across her sternum. Her nipples hardened again as he reached them with his fingers. Jess bulged at his touch, pressing them tight against his palms.

Becker moved further down. His hands passed her ribs, over her belly while his tongue tickled her navel. Remaining his head in this position, his hands slid down her belly and finally over her clit and further. As the Captain started to move his hands backwards, Connor let his hands glide over her inner thighs, slowly, so he reached her vagina and covered it with his palms as Becker was back over her breasts again. Then the soldier went back down, and the scientists removed his hands until they reached her knees again.

Jess became aroused, getting more excited with every touch. Her body heated and shivered, her heart beat faster, almost racing, her breath shortened until she gasped, short and quick, and her vagina got wet. Her fingers frantically grabbed into the bedsheet.

The men got horny at the sight of the girl's body reacting to their touch. They continued with their movements until they both decided that she was as wet and randy as they wanted her to be.

Connor moved with two fingers inside her pussy, moving in and out a couple of times and then rubbed his hard cock with her fluid. Becker came around, positioning himself between her legs, he let his erected penis slowly sink in. With spread legs he laid on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms beside her body, her legs aside his hips. He let his upper body rest on hers, his head laid on her shoulder and Jess slung her arms around his neck.

The scientist moved between the soldier's legs, grabbed the buttock cheeks with both his hands, spread them out and lowered his head. He licked over his cleft, up and down, making the soldier gasp, and finally slid into his anus. Becker let out a loud moan full of pleasure as Connor entered. He quickly slid in and out while the Captain gasped. Jess softly kissed Becker's forehead, her hands twisted in and stroking his hair.

Connor removed his tongue, hugged up and thrusted in with his cock, deep and in one go, causing Becker to groan again. With one hand on the Captain's back for support and the other one grabbing one of Jess' thighs pulling it up, he thrusted deeper and started to move his hip. Jess lowered one hand, capturing Connor's hand, which held her thigh, to get into contact with him, too.

In this fusion they started to move in one rhythm given by Connor. Becker didn't need to move much. He thrusted deep inside his girl with every push the scientist made, he could relish his heat and arousal building up to the fullest. The room was filled with their moans and groans, their breath shortened and they gasped. They came at the same time, screaming one common scream as their orgasms rushed over their bodies and they fell into each other, exhausted.

Temple pulled out and Becker fell languid to the side, moving Jess with him. Connor shuffled over to them, wrapping a quilt around them and hugging himself tight on the woman's back. Becker kissed her dearly, one arm around her, holding her firmly, his other arm moved around Connor's back and clasped him tight. Jess turned her head, kissed Connor deeply before he kissed the soldier goodnight.

Finally, the threesome was satisfied. They huddled closer together and went out like a light, deep in their well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hey, you actually reached the end.

Are you on fire now?

As a thrill on anticipation: Abby will find out. So there will be a sequel with the four of them. ^^

If you're still able then please leave a comment and tell my which part did you like the most. And say thanks to Andrewleepotts :o)

Now, go and take a cold shower ;o)


End file.
